Perfectionist
by Luriciste
Summary: She shivered, as his hand stroked down the laces of her lacy minidress.  [SasuSaku]
1. Uh Oh

**Perfectionist**

**She shivered, as his hand stroked down the laces of her lacy mini-dress. [SasuSaku **

**Dont own Naruto, dont sue me. **

**If you want to write a similar story to this, ask me first. **

**-**

**-**

_Thought it was me and you baby_

_together until the end_

_But i guess i was wrong_

-

-

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Rika, a redhead, with a too skinny body, pouted, trying to get her boyfriend to go into a nightclub.

**(A/N: Sakura's not Sasuke's GIRLFRIEND yet. It will be soon.)**

"Hn, fine." Sasuke surrendered, letting his girlfriend pull him in.

"Identity please." A big and bulky man asked. Rika whispered into the guy's ear, saying, "We are the boss's friends."

The man, now known as Big G, let them in suspiciously.

-

The nightclub was booming with loud music, as Sakura, cleared the bar tables, and talked to the bartenderette Hinata.

"You know, when I earn at least five thousand from this hellhole, I am so quitting this job." Sakura stated, in a as a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know, at least for you. Guys touching your butt is not good."

"Hinata-chan, want to switch places with me for a night?"

"No thank you. I dont want you messing up the cocktails." Hinata mischievously said.

"Damn you." Sakura cursed, "Oh well. Catch ya later, the boss has arrived." She said, pointing to a man who had just walked in.

-

"Hey Ichigo." Rika waved, pulling Sasuke to a seat.

"Hey Rika-darlinggggg." Ichigo, the bar manager said, drinking his whiskey.

Rika flaunted her flawless shoulder to Ichigo, as she talked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. I see Naruto there. Want to chat with him?" She pointed to a dancing fool.

"Yeah, sure, catch you later."

-

"So, Ichigo, got your eyes on a girl lately?" Rika asked, purring.

"My girlfriend just dumped me. Drink with me!" Ichigo stated.

They both drank, drank, and drank, till they were drunk.

They started feeling each other, which went unoblivious to Sasuke.

-

A pervert just touched Sakura's butt, as she bent down to pick up a cup, whom the guy purposely had dropped.

Sakura tolerated her anger to beat up the man, as she bent down further, to retrieve the cup.

Then, the pervert squeezed her butt. Sakura gulped in shock.

BAM! A thud was heard, and Sakura felt the hand let go. She turned around, to see a onyx-eyed man, fist in air, obviously knocking out the pervert.

"You can tolerate such molest?" The man spoke.

"It's part of the job, thats why we wear suck skimpy uniforms." Sakura said, pointing to her lacy mini-dress, that only covered her calves, leaving the bottom half of her legs completely exposed. She shivered, as the man stroked the laces on her dress, then huskily whispering in her ear, "I'm Sasuke.", before returning back to his spot with Naruto.

-

The nightclub was messy, and Hinata left early. Sakura cringed her nose in disgust as she say a black lacy bra on the floor, belonging to some hooker.

She cleaned up, and was about to leave when she spotted the bar manager, lying on a sofa, with a redheaded girl, whom Sakura assumed that the bra belonged to her.

"Ichigo-sama, you should be going home by now." Sakura said, helping the manager.

"No.. I don't want to.. Sakura.. help me ease my needs.." Ichigo said, pulling Sakura in for a rough kiss.

"W-Wha?" She said in a shock.

Ichigo, found the zip at the back, to unzip the lacy dress.

"I love these uniforms, dont you Sakura..." He purred, unzipping it slowly.

"Get off me!" Sakura cried out.

"No chance love.."

He unzipped it, then throwing aside the dress, leaving Sakura in her matching pink bra and panties.

Ichigo was about to taste her, until Sakura saw blood coming out from his head.

"Wow, cherry blossom, it seems that you are wanted tonight.." A familliar voice called out.

"Sasuke-san!" Sakura cried out, standing up.

"Get your clothes."

"Okay."

-

Sakura changed into her normal outfit, and was walking with Sasuke on the street.

"You should quit your job." Sasuke spoke out of the blue.

"Yeah, i know. Um, there was a redheaded girl, whom I saw you with. Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Well, I dont mean to break up your relationship.. but.. I saw her bra on the floor, and she was lying down with Ichigo, before he almost-raped me." Sakura stated.

She could feel Sasuke clench his fist in anger.

"That.. bitch.."

**More next time.**

** 3 Luriciste**


	2. Hidden Past

**Perfectionist**

**She shivered, as his hand stroked down the laces of her lacy mini-dress. **

**Dont own Naruto, dont sue me.**

**Tenshi Kasumi - FIRST REVIEWER, LOVE YOU! 3**

**xxKohakuKittyxx - He will, sooner or later, and you will find out Sakura's past too, in this chapter. x**

**Izari'x0x'Kari.Melody - Thank you! Your review encouraged me alot! x)**

**MissSakuraUchiha - Wow! A fan of SasuSaku. :P. I dont have much talent. **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only - yeeps. that Ichigo sucks. :X.**

**kunoichi of darkness - He will do something super dark... MWAHAHHAS. :)**

**Tishni - I'm updating it NOWW (:**

**TenTenXIrista - It's gonna be longer, and thankyou. (:**

**.BleedingOxygen. - RIKA IS GONNA DIE - MAYBE. (:**

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox - Updating, NOW x33. **

**skip the long paragraphed italics, and some neutral words if you hate lemons.**

-

-

_Where is your boy tonight_

_I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he wont find out_

_What I know_

-

-

"Ah.. " Sakura yawned, stretching her hands up in the air, then walking to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea, and some breakfast.

_ringringring, ring._

She stumbled to the door, wearing a long black t-shirt, with nothing underneath. "Alright alright, I'm coming!" Sakura answered, a little pissed off that someone had disturbed her little perfect-breakfast-morning.

"I-Ichigo-sama! What are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered, out of fear. "This is my house, woman." Ichigo pushed past her. Suddenly, Sakura remembered something.

_"You should quit your job." Sasuke spoke out of the blue._

"Ichigo, I'm quitting my job. I am not a slut, and I do not want to at a sleazepub anymore." She said, handing him her resignation letter. Ichigo slammed the door shut, and pushed Sakura to the wall. "Haven't you forgotten your job?" Ichigo whispered in her ear, and Sakura stiffened. "Do you want me to remind you what happened two years ago?" "N-N-No, Ichigo-sama." Sakura said. "I will not quit." "Good girl." Ichigo smirked, giving Sakura's butt a tight squeeze, before leaving.

_August, 1990_

_"No.. dad.. please!" 10-year-old Sakura cried out, as her dad sold her to a orange-haired man, around 17. "Now, girl, from now on you have to respect me as Ichigo-sama." The man, Ichigo said._

_December, 1995_

_(ring) The doorbell rang. Sakura had been with Ichigo for five years already, and she knew how the rules of being a slave. Sakura scampered to the door, and opening it for Ichigo. Sakura resumed to her place at the sofa, where she was drinking her glass of plain water. Ichigo suddenly sat on the sofa, making the glass of water spill all over him. Sakura stiffened. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. _

_"Now now, Sakura, you have to be punished. Come to my room after you cleared up the mess." Ichigo smirked, before leaving. Sakura cleared up the mess, then proceeded to Ichigo's room, hoping that her punishment was not heavy. When she entered the room, Ichigo lusted, "Sa..Sakura.." He said, slamming her to his bedroom wall. Using a kunai, Ichigo cut off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. He then tied up Sakura's hands with a rope, not wanting her to cover her half-exposed chest. He then kneeled down before Sakura's skirt, using one hand, ripping the skirt off totally, leaving her in her panties, which were a satin white. "Ichigo-sama... please.. no.." Sakura pleaded. "Sakura, you know my terms. Now that you went against me, I shall do it hard." Ichigo smirked, pushing her panties down with one hand, and the other, holding a kunai, cutting off her bra strap, one after another. After doing so, he could see her exposed body. _

_Sakura let out a moan, when Ichigo started to fondle her breasts gently, then placing one in his mouth, sucking it until her peaks became hard. Sakura moaned in excitement. "You like this, dont you?" Ichigo purred, as he sucked onto Sakura's bare ass. Sakura's back arched, forcing her ass right into his mouth. He then stood up, and plunged two fingers into her folds. "You aren't wet enough..but it will all change.." He said, making Sakura kneel infront of him, then making her suck his cock. "Ughnn.." Ichigo moaned, releasing all he had into Sakura's mouth. "Swallow it, woman." He ordered, and Sakura swallowed it. He then pushed Sakura onto the bed._

_Without warning, he stuck his cock into her tight virgin folds, making Sakura scream. "Relax." He demanded, before thrusting into her, moving faster and faster, before climaxing. Leaving Sakura on the bed, he said, _

_"Disobey me one more time, and you will get something worse than this." Sakura was left alone on the bed, and she cried. _

_She cried tears of blooded crimson._

-

Sasuke barged into his and Rika's home, slamming the door, then signalling Rika to get out now. "Sasuke-kun! What do you mean?" Rika shouted, flaring her temper at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "You slept with Ichigo didn't you!" Sasuke flared back. "He just unhooked my bra and.. and..." Rika didn't finish her sentence. "What huh?" Sasuke flared up. "That's it Rika. We are over." "S-Sasuke.. WAIT!" Rika rushed after him, just before Sasuke went out of the door. "I will give you eveything you need.." Rika whispered, showing him what she's got. Sasuke just muttered "whore" underneath his breath and went out.

-

"Hinata!" Sakura cried out, waving to her friend. "Did you hear?" Hinata asked. "Hear what?" Sakura asled.

"They are designing new uniforms!"

"Wheree?"

"Left corridor, last room."

"I'll be there."

-

**Rather short. **

**Preview for next chapter!**

**-**

**"T-This is our new uniform?" Sakura stuttered, seeing a PVC crimson-red halter top, that barely reached her tummy and a satin white micro mini, with a daring slit at the side, exposing 7/8 of her thighs, and 3/4 of bare skin. **


	3. Suicidal Attempt

**Perfectionist**

**She shivered, as his hand stroked down the laces of her lacy minidress.**

**xxKohakuKittyxx - Of course! Sasuke will turn to Sakura in this chapter.**

**ninja7goth7vampire - Nope, there aren't whores. Only Rika. Sakura was against her will.**

**pinky101 - THANKYOU(:**

**Tishni - I'm trying to make it longer.**

**kunoichi of darkness - duh! the father is a bad person too. you will know why later.**

**Sakura-Uchiha-xox - Its short, as I almost had a nosebleed!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - DUH! I hate him!!!!!**

**Tenshi Kasumi - OMG THANK YOU! 3 It will be longer, I promise.**

**Shadowsakura321 - THANK YOU.**

**MuthaFudgingPrincess - THANKYOU, It will be.**

**CeruleanRider - Thank youuu (:**

**.Hime-SaMa'sLynx. - Yeah:( She's gonna be tortured, and yet cared for.**

-

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Loving someone_

-

-

**Whats Hidden Within, A Suicidal Attempt**

Sakura made her way towards the room Hinata just directed her. She opened the door, flushed her apologies, and sat down at a seat. "Okay people! Our new uniform is this!" The costume artist cheered happily. "T-This is our new uniform?" Sakura stuttered, seeing a PVC crimson-red halter top, that barely reached her tummy and a satin white micro mini, with a daring slit at the side, exposing 7/8 of her thighs, and 3/4 of bare skin. "Yes, this is! Is there a probblem?" The costume manager asked. Sakura huffed, knowing that she's just a waitress.

-

"Hey you!" A black haired man, with green highlights waved to Sakura, obviously wanting her to serve him.

When Sakura came over, the man signalled her to follow him. Sakura followed him, all the way to the back alley.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" Sakura asked cautiously. The man's hand touched her slender thigh. "You can help me by showing me what you have under that skirt.." The man huskily said, lifting her skirt up a little. Sakura pushed her skirt down smoothly, and attempted to leave, but the man's hands shoved her up the wall. Sakura closed her eyes in fear, knowing what will happen to her.

"You know you want this, girl, how old are you?" The man asked.

"1-17.." Sakura stuttered.

The man touched her cheek, making chirping noises. "Underage eh? Let me show you how to become a woman more quickly.." He whispered in her ear, before squeezing her right breast. Sakura whimpered. "N-No.. Let go!" She tried to pry his hands off her chest, but they wont budge. "Tsk.. I hate women who struggle.." He said, as he caught eye of a rope. He tied Sakura's hands. "Now bitch, dont you are pass out, the process is just starting." He said, lifting her shirt up to her upper waist. He slowly moved her halter top higher, leaving it at her neck, exposing her white bra. The man moaned, staring at her chest, waiting to come into her. He decided to leave her bra there first. He then lifted up her skirt, revealing her white panties.

Suddenly, one hand pushed up her bra, and the other lifting her slightly off the ground. He started to lick her breasts gently, then sucking it fully. Her peaks were rock hard.

"You like this, dont you?" The man said., as he switched breasts. After sucking it again, he pushed down her panties, and plunged two fingers in her. "Guess you are not wet yet.." He said, sucking her ass, making it hurt.

He then took off his pants and boxers, and inserted his cock into her ass, making Sakura want to wrap her legs around him for support.

"S-Stop it.. please.." Sakura begged. The man stopped, and Sakura slumped to the ground. "H-Help.. someone.." Sakura said, almost passing out.

The man gave her a tight slap. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PASS OUT!" He shouted, forcing his cock into her mouth, making Sakura suck it wholly.

The man moaned, and soon released. "Swallow it, bitch." He said, as he put his clothes back on. Sakura swallowed it.

The man left her, passing out in the alley.

-

Sasuke went to the alley next to the nightclub, to smoke, when he saw a naked girl on the floor.

"Hello, miss?" He asked, when he saw her face. _It's her.. _Sasuke thought.

He took off his jacket, and covered Sakura.

-

"W-Where am I?" Sakura asked faintly.

"Do you remember me?" Sasuke said, coming into the room.

"W-Why am I here! Why did you do that to me!" Sakura cried out.

"I did not! I saved you and you blame me?" Sasuke retorted back.

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and cried. "Why.. Why is it always me, to be abused!"

_"Bitch! Get up!" Sakura's father shouted, slapping five-year-old Sakura. He rubbed his hand on her nonexistent breast, and moaned._

Sakura cried.

_Her father brought home another man, when she was 11, and had a threesome with her._

Sakura walked out of the door, and headed to a building's roof.

_Her father inserted his cock into her tiny ass._

Sakura took one step nearer to the side of the roof.

_Her father slapped her._

Sakura took another.

_Her father smacked her._

Another.

_She was like a servant to him._

Sakura prepared to jump.

_Why.. why.. WHY.._

Suddenly, two hands held her waist, disabling her to jump down.

-

**Short chapter again. Sorry!**


End file.
